


My Salvation

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jonerys Week Summer 2018, Porn Without Plot, Reverse Cowgirl, Sex EVERYWHERE, Standing Sex, again there is no plot, from behind, girl on top, i mean really there is no plot, i'm not even sorry, just full of sex, prompt: castle sex, sex in public places in castle, to my tarts, wrote this today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: Jon and Dany enjoy the different venues the castle offers.





	My Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to justwanderingneverlost for the beta and the gorgeous mood board which is where I got many of the locations for the smut in this fic. 
> 
> The title is brought to you by the song "My Salvation" by Gabrielle Aplin.

 

 

Daenerys gripped his wrists as he guided her hips with each thrust against him. Her head was thrown back, her eyes closed, and she felt as if she was going to fall over the edge of her climax any second. Her husband's firm body beneath her undulated his hips against hers, sending his cock deeper and harder into her yielding cunt.

 

She felt his feet and knees shift, giving him more leverage, and the rapid snap of him inside her sent her body over, moving her hands beside his head to hold her up on shaky arms. Her body convulsed on top of his, clenching and releasing as each spasm rolled through her blood. She dropped her head to his shoulder, vaguely aware of the bruising force with which he was holding her hips. His last thrust hit deeper, grinding up into her. The growl in her ear brought her down from the heavens.

 

His hands moved from her hips to her arse and squeezed gently. She rested her head against his shoulder, not willing to move for fear that it would cause him to slip from inside her. She shivered in his arms as he lightly grazed the tips of his fingers along the skin of her back, even tickling her side. She poked him in the shoulder and his deep chuckle rumbled through her bones. She pressed kisses from his shoulder up his throat, the whiskers of his beard tickled her lips. When she reached his lips, she took slow, lingering pulls from his mouth. His tongue was there for each, luring her in deeper.

 

This is how she wanted to spend the rest of her days.

 

*~*

 

She sat at the edge of the octagonal tub, one hand grasping the pillar beside her and the other fisted in his hair. She leaned back, thankful yet cursing his arms wrapped around her hips that held her to his mouth. There was no escape from his attention as he shifted between flicking his tongue against her clit and dropping to lap at her entrance. His assault was so intense, she didn’t know how she was still sitting upright.

 

The tip of his tongue flicked her clit twice, then he sucked it into his mouth. Her fingers clenched in his hair harder, and he groaned sending bolts of lightning through her veins. She nearly fell backward as he released her and stood. Her legs shook even as he brought her to stand on the seat, then turned her against the pillar. She braced her hands against it and pressed her heated cheek against the cool stone.

 

He slid two fingers inside her but they were gone before a rhythm could be set. Her groan of disappointment echoed off the tile of the room. He nudged her feet farther apart, and she smiled as he bumped against her entrance, then slid inside her. She held onto the pillar and arched her back, pressing into him as he slid a hand over the dip in her spine, up her back, and to her shoulder.

 

Her wails sounded desperate and needy, but she was both of those things with him. She felt weak in the knees before his cock was filling her forcefully. With one final gasp, she nearly fell as her legs buckled beneath the intensity of her climax. If not for his hands and the stone in front of her, she would have collapsed into a shivering ball of desire and satiation. But Jon’s strong hands held firm, and she was coaxed toward the edge by the sound of skin slapping together, Jon’s grunts as he thrust inside her, and her own mewls of pleasure.

 

How she lived for this man and his ability to unravel her so easily.

 

*~*

 

Daenerys giggled as he nudged the pulse in her throat with his lips. They had evaded her guard and were hiding in a rounded stairwell. She hadn’t known it was here, she had to hope they didn’t either. Jon’s hands gripped her waist even as his fingers began tugging her skirt up.

 

“Not here,” she protested, but her actions contradicted her words as she nudged aside his doublet and worked on the laces of his trousers.

 

He scraped his teeth over her earlobe and chuckled. “I’ll be quick about it.”

 

She muffled her laughter in his shoulder. “Not too quick,” she muttered. He tugged down on her leathers then stared at them for a moment before he removed his knife from his boot and cut the seam in the groin. The knife clattered to the ground as he lifted her against the wall.

 

She wanted to protest about him ruining her trousers, but instead, she guided him inside her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Any complaints she had about his actions were forgotten as he took her hard and fast against the wall. She didn’t realize how loud she was moaning until his hand came up to cover her mouth. “Not so loud, my Queen.”

 

She let out another moan as he knew how it affected her when he called her _my Queen._ She slipped a hand between them, flicking over her clit, coming closer and closer to the edge with every stroke, feeling her body pulling tighter and tighter like a bow. And just as suddenly as an arrow flew from the string, she shook in his arms, riding out every wave of pleasure that washed through her. He growled her name and buried his face against her covered shoulder.

 

*~*

 

She loved when he watched her. As he was now, one arm tucked beneath his head and his other hand tracing over her cheek as she sucked his cock into her mouth. His dark eyes were nearly black in the dim light of their bedroom, the candlelight making every crevice of his body appear deeper.

 

The weight of him between her lips was all the reminder she needed that her king deserved her attention as much as he gave to her. Her hand languidly stroked over what her mouth could not reach. She pulled off of him, tracing over the soft skin with her tongue. Her fingers lightly grazed over his stones as her tongue swirled over the pink head. The hand tracing her cheek now moved through her hair, not guiding, but touching.

 

She licked at the leaking tip then took him into her mouth again, letting him hit the back of her throat before backing off. “You’re going to fucking kill me,” he groaned as his hips thrust at her, an involuntary need to find her mouth again. She moved from between his legs and turned her back to him, then straddled his hips and rubbed her dripping slit against his cock.

 

His moan echoed through their bedchamber as she gripped him in her hand and sank down on him. She braced her hands on his thighs as she took him completely. With a glance over her shoulder, she lifted up and dropped again. His hands moved over her back as she set a slow rhythm, feeling the blunted tip of his cock brush against her womb each time she seated him inside her.

 

He made small thrusts up at her as one hand wound into her hair while the other gripped her hip. She leaned back a bit, adjusting her position, and she was pushed farther toward the pinnacle. She reached between her legs, circling around the tiny bud, her body tightening with every thrust. “Faster, Dany,” he groaned. But she was beyond taking orders, as she fell over the edge. Her nails dug into his thighs, her body stilled as her walls convulsed around his still thrusting cock. Jon braced his feet on the bed and rolled her to her side, dislodging himself from her body.

 

She was going to move to her back, but he kept her on her side as he moved over her and pushed one leg up a little, then thrust inside her again. Both hands gripped her hip as he spread his knees a bit for a better angle, and was then fucking her hard and fast.

 

It was almost too much for her to take; the new angle, the force of his cock driving into her, and the predatory look on his face. His eyes shifted from her face down to where they were joined, she gripped his wrist, feeling the all too familiar rush of her climax approaching again. When she rushed headlong into ecstasy, she took him with her, his hips slamming against her with a ferocious force.

 

His chest heaved, his head bent and eyes closed. The horrible scars that lay across his chest seemed to disappear as shadows in the fading candlelight. To her, he was perfection, and nothing made him more perfect than how he loved her.

 

He finally crawled to lay behind her and trailed kisses along her bare shoulder. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths of his scent as he wrapped an arm around her and tucked the other beneath his pillow.

 

She traced over the muscles of his forearm as she closed her eyes, wanting to fight off sleep to enjoy being held by her lover. Behind her, his breathing evened out and soon his soft snores stirred her hair. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, allowing the perfect moment to descend upon her and take her away to the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a note and let me know if you liked it. Dedicated to the tarts because they're the bestest ladies I know. All of them.


End file.
